leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anivia
Sobald Anivia tödlichen Schaden erleidet, entfernt sie sämtliche Beeinträchtigungen von sich und verwandelt sich in Einivia, wobei sie ihr gesamtes |hp}} wiederherstellt. |leveling = |description2 = Einivia kann nicht agieren und erhält |armor}} und |mr}}. Sollte Einivia nach 6 Sekunden immer noch leben, wird Anivia mit dem |hp}} wiedergeboren. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder betroffen ist, werden diese nicht abgebrochen und der Schaden wird weiterhin angerichtet. * Wenn Wiedergeburt ausgelöst wird, während Anivia von eingezogen wird, wird Anivia nicht exekutiert. * Wenn Wiedergeburt ausgelöst wird, während Anivia von einer Verbindungsfähigkeit wie betroffen ist, so wird der sekundäre Effekt im Moment von Anivias "Tod" ausgelöst, wodurch das Ei keinen Schaden nimmt. * und werden vor Wiedergeburt ausgelöst. * In der Eiform wird Anivia weiterhin als Champion klassifiziert (anders als ). * Wenn Anivia verwendet, bevor sie tödlichen Schaden erleidet, so wird die Teleportation nicht abgebrochen, sondern in der Eiform abgeschlossen. |video = Anivia-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia feuert einen großen Eiskristall in die gewählte Richtung, der allen Gegnern, die er durchdringt, |magisch}} zufügt und sie für 3 Sekunden um . |leveling = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Anivia lässt den Kristall explodieren, um an allen Gegnern im Detonationsbereich den selben |magisch}} zu verursachen und sie zu . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Blitzeis wird auf maximaler Reichweite von selbst detonieren. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| durch Blitzeis zählt als Verlangsamung für , und für Fähigkeiten, die mit Verlangsamungen interagieren (wie z.B. ). * Beide Instanzen der Fähigkeit zählen als verwendete Fähigkeit für Dinge wie z.B. oder . |video = Anivia-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 17 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia beschwört eine undurchdringliche Eismauer am Zielort, welche senkrecht zu Anivia steht. Bei der Entstehung sie alle Gegner in der Wand zur Seite. Die Mauer bleibt 5 Sekunden bestehen. |leveling = Einheiten}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Anivia angreifen werden oder ausgelöst wird. * Die Mauer entfernt . * Die Mauer zählt als Terrain für Fähigkeiten wie , , , , , , , und . * Kristallisieren kann sowohl verbündete als auch feindliche Kanalisierungen abbrechen. * Anivia erhält eine Unterstützung, wenn die Mauer einen gegnerischen Champion berührt. |video = Anivia-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia erzeugt einen frostigen Windstoß, der |magisch}} verursacht, welcher verdoppelt wird, wenn das Ziel in den letzten 3 Sekunden von oder in den letzten 2 Sekunden durch einen ausgewachsenen geschädigt wurde. |leveling = |Verstärkter Schaden| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder anrichten. * Frostbiss hat einen anderen Soundeffekt, wenn die Fähigkeit ein Ziel für doppelten Schaden trifft. |video = Anivia-E }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = pro Sekunde|mana}} |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Verbindungsradius |custominfo = 1000 |description = Anivia beschwört am gewählten Zielort einen Sturm aus Eis und Hagel herauf, der jede Sekunde |magisch}} verursacht und Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Verstärkter Schaden pro Sekunde| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} %|Verstärkte Verlangsamung| %}} |description2 = Der Durchmesser des Sturms wächst über Sekunden an. Sobald er seine maximale Größe erreicht hat, wird der Schaden verdreifacht und die um 50 % verstärkt, wobei sie dann auch Sekunden anhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = Nachdem Eissturm für mindestens 1 Sekunde aktiv war, kann Anivia Eissturm reaktivieren und den Sturm beenden, wobei noch eine letzte Schadensinstanz verursacht wird. Die Fähigkeit wird sich von selbst deaktivieren, wenn Anivia sich entfernt oder wenn sie zu wenig |mana}} besitzt. Außerdem wird Eissturm durch alle Massenkontrolle beendet. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder . * Eissturm verursacht drei halbe Schadensinstanzen bei Radius, bevor er voll geformt ist und den vollen Schaden verursacht. * Eissturm heilt Anivia um bei der Anwendung und anschließend für bis zu pro Sekunde, sofern Anivia besitzt. * bricht Eissturm nicht ab. ** Wenn eine verbündete oder feindliche Anivia , so unterbricht dies ihren Eissturm. |video = Anivia-R }} }} cs:Anivia en:Anivia es:Anivia fr:Anivia it:Anivia pl:Anivia pt-br:Anivia ru:Anivia zh:艾尼维亚 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Anivia ist ein gütiger geflügelter Geist. Um Freljord zu schützen, muss sie einen endlosen Kreislauf aus Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt durchstehen. Als Halbgöttin, die aus unerbittlichem Eis und schneidenden Winden geboren wurde, kann sie die Macht dieser Elemente nutzen und jeden zerschmettern, der ihr Heimatland bedroht. Anivia beschützt die Stämme des rauen Nordens und steht ihnen mit Rat zur Seite. Von ihnen wird sie als Symbol der Hoffnung und Vorzeichen großer Veränderungen verehrt. In Kämpfen hält sie sich niemals auch nur ein bisschen zurück. Schließlich weiß sie, dass ihr Opfer nicht in Vergessenheit geraten wird und dass ihre Wiedergeburt gewiss ist. Der Kyrophönix Anivia ist ein Wesen kältesten Winters, eine mystische Personifikation der Eismagie und eine uralte Beschützerin Freljords. Sie befehligt die gesamte Macht und Wut, die dem Land eigen ist, und ruft sowohl den Schnee als auch den bitterkalten Wind an, ihre Heimat vor jenen zu schützen, die ihr Schaden zufügen wollen. Als wohlwollende aber rätselhafte Kreatur ist Anivia durch Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt auf ewig daran gebunden, über Freljord Wache zu halten. Anivia ist ebenso ein Teil von Freljord wie der nie endende Frost. Lange bevor Sterbliche einen Fuß in die eiskalte Tundra dieses Landes gesetzt haben, hatte sie zahllose Lebenszyklen durchlaufen und war ebenso viele Tode gestorben. Der Beginn und das Ende eines jeden ewigen Zyklus’ kündete von einer großen Veränderung, die von der Beruhigung wütender Stürme bis zum Aufkommen und Abklingen ganzer Eiszeitalter reichen konnte. Man sagt, wenn der Kryophönix stirbt, endet eine Ära; und wenn sie wiedergeboren wird, beginnt eine neue Ära. Auch wenn Anivias vergangene Lebenszyklen in ihrer Erinnerung verblasst sind, kennt sie ihren Zweck: Sie muss Freljord um jeden Preis beschützen. Bei ihrer letzten Wiedergeburt wurde Anivia Zeugin des Aufstiegs eines mächtigen und vereinten menschlichen Stammes. Sie bewachte ihr Land mit Stolz, denn es florierte, doch solche Einigkeit konnte nicht lange währen. Der große Stamm zerbrach in drei kleinere und nach dem Umbruch musste Anivia mit ansehen, wie die Völker Freljords einander bekriegten. Als sie darum kämpfte, dem Aufruhr, der ihre Heimat spaltete, Einhalt zu gebieten, verspürte sie eine noch größere Bedrohung: Ein uraltes Unheil erwuchs tief im Inneren der Erde. Zu ihrem Entsetzen fühlte sie, wie die reine Magie des Eises sich verdunkelte und verdorben wurde. Wie Blut durch Wasser, schlich sich die Finsternis in Freljord ein. Da ihr Schicksal so eng mit der Macht des Landes verwoben ist, wusste Anivia, dass, sollte das Böse in ihrer Heimat Fuß fassen, dasselbe Böse auch seinen Weg in ihr Herz finden würde. Sie konnte nicht länger nur als Beschützerin agieren – der Kryophönix musste eingreifen. Anivia fand schon bald eine Verbündete in Ashe, der Frostbogenschützin. Auch sie glaubte an die Einheit, um der immerwährenden Zwietracht in Freljord ein Ende zu setzen. Anivia bot der Stammesführerin ihre Hilfe an. Nun, da sich ein Krieg am Horizont abzeichnet, bereitet sich Anivia darauf vor, um Frieden zu kämpfen, doch sie kennt die unvermeidliche Wahrheit ihres Schicksals. Eines Tages wird das Böse aus dem Eis auferstehen und sie wird es zerstören müssen – koste es, was es wolle. Beziehungen * sagt, er 'erinnere sich an Opfer'. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass sie während des Aufstiegs der Eisgeborenen in der Heulenden Schlucht gestorben ist. * unterstützt und die Avarosa. * gehörte zu den ersten Halbgöttern in Freljord. Zu ihren Geschwistern gehören , und viele weitere wie die "Siegelschwestern". ** In einigen Geschichten in Freljord heißt es, dass Anivia Ornns altes Zuhause zerstört habe. * Sie ist die spirituelle Leiterin des Notai-Stammes, dem angehört. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Schwarzfrost-Anivia Screenshots.jpg|Schwarzfrost-Anivia Urzeit-Anivia Screenshots.png|Urzeit-Anivia Skins ; : * DIeser Skin wurde anlässlich der olympischen Winterspiele 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Ihre Färbung könnte an Landesflaggen anlehnen. * Unter ihren Klauen liegen viele und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie hat große Ähnlichkeit mit Clockwerk aus der Sly Cooper-Reihe * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Maskenfestes 2017 veröffentlicht. ** Er ist außerdem eine Homage an . * Sie ähnelt , einem Charakter, der von zum Bewerben des brasilianischen Karnevals erschaffen wurde. * Auf dem phillipinischen Server heißt dieser Skin 'Adarna Anivia' und ist limitiert. Dieser Name stammt vom gleichnamigen Vogel aus philippinischen Geschichten, Ibong Adarna. * Dieser Skin wurde unter dem Namen Ave Enmascarada (spanisch für "Maskierter Vogel") von Jesica 'Arsted' Paulin erdacht. * Abgelehnte Namen für diesen Namen waren unter anderem 'Parade Queen Anivia', 'Carnival Anivia', 'Festival Anivia', 'Revelry Anivia', 'Kaleidoscopic Anivia' und 'Wings of Revelry Anivia'. /dev: Die Namensgebung von Skins * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * Er teilt sich außerdem das brasilianische Thema mit: ** ** ) ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Die Splash-Arts von Anivia, Nunu und Willump ergeben zusammen ein großes Bild. ; : * Das Vorbild für den Skin ist ein Weißkopfseeadler. * hält den in ihren Krallen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Die Geschichte hinter dem Skin spielt in einer alterntiven Zukunft. ** In dieser Zukunft hat es nicht geschafft zu besiegen, die das Eis mit Gift verdorben hat und somit erlag dem Gift von . * Sie hat auch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Dämonen Black Frost aus Shin Megani Tensei, da er auch die dunkle Variante der Schneefee Jack Frost ist und sie haben auch die gleichen Farben: Lila und Schwarz. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Premiere von zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Der Skin wurde von einem inspiriert. * Im Hintergrund kann man eine Figur sehen, die dem verworfenen Champion ähnelt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Friedensphönix-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Raubvogel-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Noxusjäger-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Hextech-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Schwarzfrost-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Urzeit-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Karnevalskönigin Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Papierkunst-Anivia - Skin-Spotlight| Papierkunst-Anivia - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= (Bo Chen, Jojo So) |narrative = |visual = Albert Carranza Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon LeCube Carlos 'IamCarlos' Giffoni |sound = |voice = Unbekannt }} Media Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Sounds - Old Anivia Voice| League of Legends- Blackfrost Anivia| |-|Galerie= Anivia Konzept Sketch.png|Anivia Konzept 1 Anivia Konzept.jpg|Anivia Konzept 2 Anivia Konzept 02.jpg|Anivia Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Ironstylus Anivia Zeichnung.jpg|Anivia Sketch (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Anivia Hextech- Konzept.jpg|Hextech-Anivia Konzept Anivia Schwarzfrost- Konzept.png|Schwarzfrost-Anivia Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia Schwarzfrost- model.jpg|Schwarzfrost-Anivia Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia Urzeit- Konzept.jpg|Urzeit-Anivia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Anivia Urzeit- model 01.jpg|Urzeit-Anivia Model (von DragonFly Studio) Urzeit-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Urzeit-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Anivia Karnevalskönigin Promo Konzept 01.png|Karnevalskönigin Anivia Promo Konzept (by Riot-Contracted Animation Studio LeCube) Anivia Karnevalskönigin Konzept 01.png|Karnevalskönigin Anivia Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Carlos 'IamCarlos' Giffoni) Anivia Karnevalskönigin model 01.jpg|Karnevalskönigin Anivia Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia Karnevalskönigin model 02.jpg|Karnevalskönigin Anivia Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Anivia Karnevalskönigin Splash Konzept 01.png|Karnevalskönigin Anivia Splash Konzept Papierkunst 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Papierkunst 2018 Promo |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px Als ewiger Wächter hält der Kyrophönix seit tausenden Lebenszeiten eine einsame Wache über Freljord. Als sie den wachsenden Zerfall des Landes selbst spürte, trat sie den Avarosa bei in dem Glauben, dass ein geeintes Freljord die kommende Dunkelheit besiegen könnte. Anivia ist ein Wesen kältesten Winters, eine mystische Personifikation der Eismagie und eine uralte Beschützerin Freljords. Sie befehligt die gesamte Macht und Wut, die dem Land eigen ist, und ruft sowohl den Schnee als auch den bitterkalten Wind an, ihre Heimat vor jenen zu schützen, die ihr Schaden zufügen wollen. Als wohlwollende aber rätselhafte Kreatur ist Anivia durch Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt auf ewig daran gebunden, über Freljord Wache zu halten. Anivia ist ebenso ein Teil von Freljord wie der nie endende Frost. Lange bevor Sterbliche einen Fuß in die eiskalte Tundra dieses Landes gesetzt haben, hatte sie zahllose Lebenszyklen durchlebt und war ebenso viele Tode gestorben. Der Beginn und das Ende eines jeden ewigen Zyklus‘ kündete von einer großen Veränderung, die von der Beruhigung wütender Stürme bis zum Aufkommen und Abklingen ganzer Eiszeitalter reichen konnte. Man sagt, wenn der Kryophönix stirbt, endet eine Ära; und wenn sie wiedergeboren wird, beginnt eine neue Ära. Auch wenn Anivias vergangene Lebenszyklen in ihrer Erinnerung verblasst sind, kennt sie ihren Zweck: Sie muss Freljord um jeden Preis beschützen. Bei ihrer letzten Wiedergeburt wurde Anivia Zeugin des Aufstiegs eines mächtigen und vereinten menschlichen Stammes. Sie bewachte ihr Land mit Stolz, denn es florierte, doch solche Einigkeit konnte nicht lange währen. Der große Stamm zerbrach in drei kleinere und nach dem Umbruch musste Anivia mit ansehen, wie die Völker Freljords einander bekriegten. Als sie darum kämpfte, dem Aufruhr, der ihre Heimat spaltete, Einhalt zu gebieten, verspürte sie eine noch größere Bedrohung: Ein uraltes Unheil erwuchs tief im Inneren der Erde. Zu ihrem Entsetzen fühlte sie, wie die reine Magie des Eises sich verdunkelte und verdorben wurde. Wie Blut durch Wasser, schlich sich die Finsternis in Freljord ein. Da ihr Schicksal so eng mit der Macht des Landes verwoben ist, wusste Anivia, dass, sollte das Böse in ihrer Heimat Fuß fassen, dasselbe Böse auch seinen Weg in ihr Herz finden würde. Sie konnte nicht länger nur als Beschützerin agieren - der Kryophönix musste eingreifen. Anivia fand schon bald eine Verbündete in . Auch sie glaubte an die Einheit, um der immerwährenden Zwietracht in Freljord ein Ende zu setzen. Anivia bot der Stammesführerin ihre Hilfe an. Nun, da sich ein Krieg am Horizont abzeichnet, bereitet sich Anivia darauf vor, um Frieden zu kämpfen, doch sie kennt die unvermeidliche Wahrheit ihres Schicksals. Eines Tages wird das Böse aus dem Eis auferstehen und sie wird es zerstören müssen - koste es, was es wolle. }} |-|2.= right|200px In den meisten Geschichten ist der Phönix ein Feuerwesen, das aus seiner eigenen Asche wiederaufersteht. Was hingegen nur wenige wissen, ist, dass Phönixe Elementare sind, die aus der immerwährenden Essenz ihrer Heimatwelt geschaffen werden. Auch Anivia wurde aus einer solchen Welt gezeugt: ein Wesen des kältesten Winters, eine Kreatur puren, elementaren Eises. In ihrer Welt war Anivia die Beschützerin der Eiswüsten und all derer, die den Willen hatten, an einem solch unbarmherzigen Ort zu überstehen. Sie wurde als Kreatur großer Weisheit um Rat ersucht, die unzählige Male die Erneuerung der Welt mitangesehen hatte. Anivia wusste jedoch, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie aus ihrer Heimat herausgerissen und durch die Welten gezerrt werden würde. Als nun dieser Tag gekommen war, vernahm sie den Ruf erhobenen Hauptes. Anivia sah das Ungleichgewicht und die Ungerechtigkeit in Runeterra, einer Welt ohne Elementare als Beschützer, und sie nahm ihren Platz in der Liga der Legenden ein. Nach ihrer Ankunft entschied der Kryophönix, auf den höchsten Spitzen der nördlichen Eisenstachel-Berge, ganz in der Nähe der Eiswüsten von Freljord, zu leben. Sie hat dieses Territorium offen als Protektorat für sich beansprucht. Überraschenderweise hat sich eine Freundschaft zwischen Anivia und den Yeti in dieser Region entwickelt - eine Freundschaft, die mit jedem Mondlauf immer enger und vertrauter wird. Mit zwei Liga-Champions pflegt sie enge Beziehungen: (und ) und der Nomandenprinzessin . Vor kurzem entschied sich der Kryophönix zu einem für die Liga überraschenden Schritt: Sie ersuchte die Beschwörer der Kriegsakademie, einen Weg zu finden, wie man weitere Elementare herüberbringen könne. Als Champion wird Anivia von den meisten ehrfürchtig verehrt, auch wenn sie nicht zu den beliebtesten gehört, da viele sie für unnahbar halten. erwartet zwangsläufig Letzteres.}} |-|1.= Vor Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px In den meisten Geschichten ist der Phönix ein Feuerwesen, das aus seiner eigenen Asche wiederaufersteht. Was hingegen nur wenige wissen, ist, dass Phönixe Elementare sind, die aus der immerwährenden Essenz ihrer Heimatwelt geschaffen werden. Auch Anivia wurde aus einer solchen Welt gezeugt: ein Wesen des kältesten Winters, eine Kreatur puren, elementaren Eises. In ihrer Welt war Anivia die Beschützerin der Eiswüsten und all derer, die den Willen hatten, an einem solch unbarmherzigen Ort zu überstehen. Sie wurde als Kreatur großer Weisheit um Rat ersucht, die unzählige Male die Erneuerung der Welt mitangesehen hatte. Anivia wusste jedoch, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie aus ihrer Heimat herausgerissen und durch die Welten gezerrt werden würde. Als nun dieser Tag gekommen war, vernahm sie den Ruf erhobenen Hauptes. Anivia sah das Ungleichgewicht und die Ungerechtigkeit in Runeterra, einer Welt ohne Elementare als Beschützer, und sie ließ sich in der Liga der Legenden nieder. erwartet zwangsläufig Letzteres.}} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Anivia Standard Anivia S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Anivia Anivia Friedensphönix-Anivia S alt.jpg|1. Friedensphönix-Anivia Anivia Raubvogel-Anivia S alt.jpg|1. Raubvogel-Anivia Anivia Noxusjäger-Anivia S alt.jpg|1. Noxusjäger-Anivia |-|China= Anivia Standard Anivia S Ch.jpg|Klassische Anivia Anivia Friedensphönix-Anivia S Ch.jpg|Friedensphönix-Anivia Anivia Raubvogel-Anivia S Ch.jpg|Raubvogel-Anivia Anivia Noxusjäger-Anivia S Ch.jpg|Noxusjäger-Anivia Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Anivia Standard Anivia L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Anivia Anivia Friedensphönix-Anivia L alt.jpg|1. Friedensphönix-Anivia Anivia Raubvogel-Anivia L alt.jpg|1. Raubvogel-Anivia Anivia Noxusjäger-Anivia L alt.jpg|1. Noxusjäger-Anivia |-|China= Anivia Standard Anivia L Ch.jpg|Klassische Anivia Anivia Friedensphönix-Anivia L Ch.jpg|Friedensphönix-Anivia Anivia Raubvogel-Anivia L Ch.jpg|Raubvogel-Anivia Anivia Noxusjäger-Anivia L Ch.jpg|Noxusjäger-Anivia Alte Fähigkeiten Anivia Wiedergeburt alt.png|1. Wiedergeburt (P) Anivia Blitzeis alt.png|1. Blitzeis (Q) Anivia Kristallisieren alt.png|1. Kristallisieren (W) Anivia Frostbiss alt.png|1. Frostbiss (E) Anivia Eissturm alt.png|1. Eissturm ® |Trivia= Trivia * Anivia wurde von Brackhar designt. * Der Name Anivia ist abgeleitet vom lateinischen Wort "niveus", das Schnee, schneebedeckt oder schneeweiß bedeuten kann. * Anivia tanzt den Ententanz. * Der Name "Cryophoenix" entstand aus der Zusammensetzung des griechischen Wortes cryo (eiskalt) und Phönix (mythische Kreatur der Wiedergeburt). * Falls im Spiel Anivia etwas in den Chat schreibt, während sie sich in der Ei-Form befindet, wird hinter dem Spielernamen in Klammern "Eggnivia" angezeigt, anstatt "Anivia". * Anivias Stimme im Spiel wurde zweimal verändert (zumindest auf Englisch). Die Stimme des ersten Voice-Overs klang eher aggressiv, die des zweiten ruhig und gelassen. * Anivia war der erste nicht-humanoide, weibliche Champion. * Anivia hat laut Riot 10/10 Punkten in Sachen Schwierigkeit. Auch bezüglich der Magie hat sie volle Punktzahl. Damit ist sie der einzige Champion, der in zwei Bereichen 10/10 steht. |patchhistory= V9.1: * ** gewährt nicht länger eine übermäßige Heilung gegen . V8.24: * Anivias Angriffe und Fähigkeiten wurden hinsichtlich ihrer Grafik- und Soundeffekte überarbeitet, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können. }}